


Forced Junction

by Something_Wrong



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Last Moments, Mentions Most AI Programs, Mind Meld, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Wrong/pseuds/Something_Wrong
Summary: The Meta’s last moments were filled with screaming and chaos. While the A.I fragments screech and throw themselves at Alpha, Beta stares and braces for the worst. There is only one reason he would jump into Sigma’s hurricane of a pet project.





	Forced Junction

There is something indescribably terrible about knowing you're about to die. About knowing there is nothing you can do, when for so long all you have ever done is fight. Ice cold fear had shaken beta --no, Tex? Allison? She didn’t know anymore-- when the Alpha projected itself.

The Meta was a mess. No one’s thought was there own, with everyone blurring together, drips of Main’s thoughts occasionally breaking through from the dark corner it had been pushed aside too. It was hard to understand anything inside The Meta. But sometimes, when they got really close, the rest of the world would break through. Only for a second, but it was always something to look forward too. (Or it would be if any of them could do that anymore.) This was one of those moments. When Alpha appeared, everything that made up The Meta was in synch, everyone aligned as they all yelled for Alpha. That had been enough. Maybe Delta thought of York or Theta of North. Maybe Main was able to find a split second of conscious peace, but not Beta,--no,-- Not Tex. Because Tex knew. She knew Church, and she knew Washington to an extent as well. Meta was going down.

It was hard to tell if Church really believes he was a ghost at this point. Maybe he was in denial, but it really didn’t matter at this point did it? Tex never told him, and even though she did it for his own peace of mind (never would she want him to be haunted by the insatiable feelings of revenge and responsibility that plagued her) she now wished she did. Because he would have listened to her. And maybe he wouldn’t be doing this then. Or maybe he believed he was an AI, maybe Washington had convinced him. That wouldn’t be much better though now that she thought about it. It was over far to quickly, and the small window of individual thought closed as chaos erupted. Alpha forcefully melded himself into the Meta. He took up more space then the rest of them did, being the closest to a full AI out of all of them, and his thoughts were louder than the rest of them. Somehow, Alpha seemed a little more human too, and it sent everyone into a frenzy.

Theta clung to Alpha’s presence desperately and sobbed loudly as everyone screamed at him. AI threw themselves at Alpha as he clawed them off in a panic. Every other time a fragment had been added to the meta there had been some form of order. Sigma had always been able to pull everyone into line as he smoothly fitted the new fragment into The Meta. Not this time though. Not the only time it mattered. All of the calm manipulation went to hell and it seemed like sigma was just as worked up as everyone else.

Beta clung desperately to those few seconds of freedom as everything snapped back. She focused on the one coherent thought she had managed to preserve, struggling to push the Meta’s jumbled thoughts away from her. Her mind zoned in on the most important thing she could find; Alpha was going to die. And she snapped. Up until the moment she hadn’t noticed Alpha screaming at her to jump out, she had been too focused on staying individual. She wasn’t anymore, she could hear him. But she wasn’t listening. Her head was spinning as it was thrown back into the mix. she fought to keep herself focused. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. Alpha is going to die. _CHURCH is going to die ___

____

Why leave? Her? No. Not her. Him maybe, yes, him. Him. alpha, no. not alpha. church CHURCH. He was going to die. Death. E.M.P? Emp? Who knows. No more church. Or alpha. Or anyone. No. Run. RUN. and then she was screaming. Screaming at him to forget her and leave. Screaming at sigma to stop, and that he should have stopped before Carolina. Screaming at wash to let alpha live. It seemed like no one could hear her though. The meta had started to blur together. Gamma was Omega, or was he Iota? Who has Iota? Is Iota Eta? No… Eta is Theta, isn’t he? She? It? There was a faint echo of Main, but who was Main? Tex was sure she didn’t know anyone named Main but wait who was Tex? She wasn’t Tex, she was Beta. Wasn’t she? Or maybe Allison. Beth? No, stop. She needed to focus. She needed to save Church. She needed to save Alpha. So she yelled some more, and she tried to get closer, it was easier for her, she was one of the strongest fragments, but it was too much, and she kept getting distracted. Kept becoming less of herself.

From the moment Tex had finished reading everything on C.T’s dog tags, almost everything she did had been to protect Church. Get him out of the M.O.I, but she couldn’t do that. So she goes to blood gulch and makes sure none of those idiot Sim troopers accidentally kill him, but she hadn't been able to do that ethier. Then she needs to stop Omega so he doesn’t attract The Meta or say something he shouldn't, and help Wyoming stop the war so the UNSC can focus on stopping The Meta and just put Church somewhere secluded and safe. But she couldn’t do any of that, and now what was there to do? If she couldn’t save him this time…

It all blinked out.  
Once,  
Then twice  
It came back for a second  
And when it vanished again,  
It didn’t come back.  
Main realized he was in control again.  
But his head felt empty.  
Sigma?  
...Sigma?  
Where was he?  
Where were they?  


And then it was over.

Or at least it should have been.


End file.
